Half Noah
by PaperFox19
Summary: My first take try on Dgrayman fics, hoping to do more. Sum: Allen is a descendent of the 14th, he has a light side and a dark side, much like Tyki, his innocence has infused with his body to the point it has mixed with his noah power. So long as his innocence is intact he can't become a full noah. Warning Yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing:Allen/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Half Noah

Allen is a descendent of the 14th, he has a light side and a dark side, much like Tyki, his innocence has infused with his body to the point it has mixed with his noah power. So long as his innocence is intact he can't become a full noah.

Chap 1 I want to be an exorcist

Allen Walker, an unknown descendent of the 14th Noah. His left eye was unique he was able to see the souls of akuma. His innocence was also imbedded in his left hand, he didn't know what it was at first but Mana told him that he wasn't cursed that he had a gift. Mana also told him to never lose his power.

Mana knew that should Allen's innocence be destroyed his Noah side would erode his soul and he'd become a full Noah.

When Mana died Allen was left all alone, his despair brought the Earl. The head of the Noah clan could not see what Allen was not with his light side being dominant. The Earl offered Allen to bring Mana's soul back and restore his life. Allen knew this was wrong and his innocence activated under the stress, he destroyed the akuma skeleton.

"NOOO I WON'T CURSE MANA TO A LIFE OF AN AKUMA!" His anti-akuma weapon crushed the akuma skeleton and the earl vanished into the darkness.

'I'll remember this Allen Walker.' The Earl's eyes focused on the boy, for some reason who couldn't bring himself to kill the boy.

-x-

It was general Cross who found young Allen. He took Allen with him to train him into being an exorcist, sadly he also strengthened Allen's dark side as well. It got so bad the mere mention of debt, or putting a deck of cards in Allen's hands got his noah blood boiling.

Allen found his way to the black order alone, Cross went off to do god knows what, and he was not to kind about leaving Allen behind; poor Allen still had a bump on his head.

He climbed up the side of the mountain. Various golems kept watch as he made his way up the side of the mountain.

Allen made his way to the front of the gate. He gasped as the door came to life. "Scan must be done!" The gatekeeper's eyes lit up and began to scan Allen. His vision blurred as he scanned Allen from top to bottom. The gatekeeper's sight reacted to the pentagram over Allen's left eye. "WARNING: ENEMY! AN AKUMA A SPY DANGER: A FAILURE! HE'S A MINION OF THE MILLENIUM EARL!" The gatekeeper shouted scaring all those observing the boy.

Lenalee smiled. "Don't worry guys Kanda's already on the case." Kanda was ready to pull his sword as he flew down.

"You are either brave or incredibly stupid to come here alone. Be prepared to face the mighty Mugen." Kanda pulled his sword from its sheath the blade glowing with energy.

Kanda swung his blade sending a wave of energy at Allen. Allen gasped and activated his anti akuma weapon. Kanda took this as an Akuma transformation and let loose another attack. Allen blocked the attack with his anti akuma weapon, his weapon withstood the attack but he was thrown back.

Allen glared at Kanda. "You jerk what was that for? I am the student of general Cross I'm not an Akuma."

"We'll see; the only way to be sure is to cut you open." Kanda rushed at Allen.

"How rude of you someone should teach you some manners." Allen caught Mugen with his non innocence hand. Allen smirked as he drew the energy from Kanda's blade and his innocence sucked it up.

"What?!" Kanda gasped in surprise. Allen's innocence pulsed and expanded.

"Now then you need a time out." With surprising strength Allen was able to rip Mugen away from Kanda, Allen grabbed him with his anti akuma weapon and pinned him against the gate. Kanda struggled to no avail Allen had a firm grip and wouldn't let him go until things were settled. Allen looked up to the gatekeeper and glared making the being sweat. "Look I'm not an akuma, my master sent me hear he even sent a letter ahead to some guy called Kamui."

Everyone inside turned to glare at Kamui. "Ok I'll help find the letter." He pointed at one of the research members. "You there help me find the letter, it's somewhere on my desk." Kamui pointed at the cob web infested dust covered desk, with at least 6 months of backed up paperwork.

Kanda was stuck in Allen's grasp, for an hour. He blushed as Allen smirked at him, he glared at the white haired male and Allen just chuckled. Kamui took credit for finding the letter although he only searched through 3 pages. Kamui placed the order for them to stand down. "It's alright Kanda he's one of us. Stand down."

The gatekeeper opened the gates and Allen released Kanda and returned his Mugen. "You better get a better attitude it would be a shame to have to punish someone as cute as you." Allen said grinning as Kanda's face got red. Allen ignored the death glare Kanda threw at his retreat back.

'I think I'm going to like it here.' Allen thought as the fuming Kanda went to turn in his report on his last mission.

To be continued


End file.
